Devices for attaching decorative elements to the exterior of an automobile have been known for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,234, issued on Jul. 15, 1919 to T.F. Denning relates to the attachment of a windwheel and flag to the radiator cap of an automobile. The Denning patent utilizes a clamp to the radiator filling tube to which are attached windwheel and flags. Such a device is dangerous as it is rigidly fixed and objects may therefore be readily impaled upon it and such a device is also not readily adaptable for use in conjunction with a hood ornament instead of a radiator cap.
Another example of a previous automobile decorative device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,757, issued Feb. 16, 1926 to S.T. Elmo W Acosta, which is screwed onto the radiator in place of the radiator cap and rigidly afixes a flag thereto. This device also has the same problem as the Denning patent.
Also known are devices for holding flags which attach directly to the drip gutter or rain gutter of an automobile. Such devices also have the problems of being dangerous, as an object may be readily impaled upon such a device, and of not being able to be used in conjunction with the hood ornament of an automobile. The following patents are all examples of such a device: U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,563, issued Sep. 26, 1933 to R.G. Hetzel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,986, issued Sep. 8, 1942 to T.E. Hynek; U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,841, issued Jun. 30, 1953 to L. Wallace; U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,289, issued Jun. 9, 1964 to E.E. Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,139, issued Apr. 13, 1965 to B. McFarlin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,486, issued Jul. 12, 1966 to E.L. Groff; U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,203, issued Feb. 3, 1970 to E.V. Gualano; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,685, issued Nov. 17, 1970 to E.V. Gualano.
The present device differs from those previously known in that the present device is attachable to the hood ornament of a car with said hood ornament being bendably mounted so that impalement is not likely to occur. The present device is also formed so as to avoid having any protruding flag stance or other edges which could readily cause injury. Further, the present device is also mounted in such a way that if the pressure is great enough the device will detach so that no injury is caused thereby.